creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Viasat Crime
This is a list of television programs currently or formerly broadcast by Viasat Crime. Current programming Original programming Animations * Micmeow (2020-present) Acquired programming Re-runs * Unikitty! (2018-) * Beyond Scared Straight (2016-) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2016-) * Frasier (2016-) * Community (2016-) * Taken (2018-) Talk shows * The Talk (2015-) * The Kelly Clarkson Show (2019-) * Watch What Happens: Live (2011-) * Steve Harvey (2017-) * The Dr. Oz Show (2016-) * The Tonight Show (2015-) Adult Swim * 12 oz. Mouse (2011, 2016-present) * Squidbillies (2011, 2016-present) * Ballmastrz: 9009 (2018-present) * Final Space (2019-present) * Rick and Morty (2016-present) * Robot Chicken (2011, 2016-present) * The Venture Bros. (2011, 2016-present) * The Eric Andre Show (2016-present) * Mostly 4 Millennials (2016-present) * Primal (2020-present) * Momma Named Me Sheriff (2020-present) Criminal shows * Sherlock (2010-present) * Mindhunter (2017-present) * Luther (2010-present) * Making a Murderer (2015-present) * Criminal Minds (2005-present) * Midsomer Murders (2005-present) * True Detective (2014-present) * Line of Duty (2012-present) * Fargo (2014-present) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005-present) * Blue Bloods (2010-present) * Marcella (2016-present) * NCIS (2003-present) * Peaky Blinders (2013-present) * The Blacklist (2013-present) * The Confession Tapes (2017-present) * Shetland (2013-present) * The First 48 (2005-present) * Death in Paradise (2011-present) * The Sinner (2017-present) * Ozark (2017-present) * Animal Kingdom (2016-present) * Better Call Saul (2015-present) * NCIS: Los Angeles (2009-present) * Mr. Robot (2015-present) * NCIS: New Orleans (2014-present) * Riverdale (2017-present) * Top Boy (2011-present) * Unforgotten (2015-present) * S.W.A.T. (2017-present) * Murdoch Mysteries (2008-present) * Jack Taylor (2010-present) * When They See Us (2019-present) * FBI: Most Wanted (2020-present) * Gomorrah (2014-present) * The Capture (2019-present) * Cold Justice (2013-present) * Élite (2018-present) * Power (2014-present) * Chicago P.D. (2015-present) * Veronica Mars (2005-present) Nature documentaries * Dynasties (2018-present) * Our Planet (2019-present) Reality shows * Project Runway (2017-present) * Vanderpump Rules (2016-present) * Are You the One? (2018-present) * The Amazing Race (2018-present) * Hell's Kitchen (2019-present) * Kitchen Nightmares (2018-present) * The Real Housewives of New York City (2018-present) * MasterChef (2018-present) Sitcom * The Good Place (2016-present) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2015-present) * Will and Grace (2015-present) * Schitt's Creek (2015-present) * Superstore (2015-present) Action * Van Helsing (2015-present) * Action (2015-present) Drama * The Handmaid's Tale (2017-present) * This Is Us (2016-present) * The Affair (2015-present) Upcoming programming Original programming Anthology * ''The Nightmare Air'''' (February 28, 2020)'' Music * 106 & Park (2020) Acquired programming Animations * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (2020) * StoryBots Super Songs (2020) * Ask the StoryBots (2020) * Chip and Potato (2020) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2020) * Toot-Toot Cory Carson (2020) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (2020) * Harvey Girls Forever! (2020) Crime * Manhunt (2020) * Rellik (2020) * Tin Star (2020) * Dublin Murders (2020) * Deputy (2020) * Criminal: France (2020) * FBI (2020) Former programming Viasat HBO era * Miami Vice (1987-1990) * Magnum, P.I. (1987-1988) * Crime Story (1987-1988) * Columbo (1987-1998) * Inspector Morse (1987-1999) * Agatha Christie's Poirot (1989-1998) * Van der Valk (1987-1992) * The Equalizer (1987-1989) * Taggart (1987-1998) * Wiseguy (1987-1990) * 21 Jump Street (1987-1991) * Cagney and Lacey (1987-1988) * The Old Fox (1987-1998) * Simon and Simon (1987-1989) * Murder, She Wrote (1987-1996) * America's Most Wanted (1988-1998) * Sherlock Holmes (1987-1994) * Derrick (1987-1998) * Hunter (1987-1991) * Ruth Rendell Mysteries (1987-1998) * Bergerac (1987-1991) * In the Heat of the Night (1988-1995) * Hetty Wainthropp Investigates (1989-1998) * MacGyver (1987-1992) TV6 Action / Viasat Action era * La Femme Nikita (1998-2001) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998-2003) * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1998-1999) * Baywatch (1998-2001) * Xena: Warrior Princess (1998-2001) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1998-2001) * Stargate SG-1 (1998-2005) * Nash Bridges (1998-2001) * Star Trek: Voyager (1998-2001) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998-1999) * Angel (1999-2004) * The Pretender (1998-2000) * Charmed (1998-2006) * Sliders (1998-2000) * Millennium (1998-1999) * Batman Beyond (1999-2001) * The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998-1999) * Third Watch (1999-2005) * Due South (1998-1999) * Viper (1998-1999) * Relic Hunter (1999-2002) * Pacific Blue (1998-2000) * Acapulco H.E.A.T. (1998-1999) * Now and Again (1999-2000) * The Magnificent Seven (1998-2000) * Brimstone (1998-1999) Viasat Crime era * The Staircase (2005-2018) * Broadchurch (2013-2017) * The Fall (2013-2016) * American Crime (2015-2017) * Happy Valley (2014-2016) * The Killing (2011-2014) * Elementary (2012-2019) * The Bridge (2011-2018) * Narcos (2015-2017) * Law and Order (2005-2010) * The Wire (2005-2008) * Top of the Lake (2013-2017) * Dexter (2006-2013) * Bones (2005-2017) * Crossing Lines (2013-2015) * Justified (2010-2015) * White Collar (2009-2014) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005-2015) * Boardwalk Empire (2010-2014) * Sons of Anarchy (2008-2014) * Southland (2009-2013) * The Sopranos (2005-2007) * Wallander (2008-2016) * Forensic Files (2005-2011) * The Shield (2005-2008) * Numbers (2005-2010) * Agatha Christie's Poirot (2005-2013) * Unsolved Mysteries (2005-2010) Category:List Category:Lists Category:Programming lists Category:Viasat Crime (1987-present)